


Height and its (In)conveniences

by CaptainSin99



Series: Captain Sin's Final Fantasy Wickedness [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSin99/pseuds/CaptainSin99
Summary: Tired of Ardyn making fun of his height Verstael buys a pair of heels, everything escalates from there.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Series: Captain Sin's Final Fantasy Wickedness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Height and its (In)conveniences

**Author's Note:**

> You may thank the ardyn discord for this they know who they are for giving me this idea. Also a big thanks to my beta reader AceDragonElf for helping me with this. I intend to make this a decent size multichap fic so buckle up and enjoy.

Verstael cursed colorfully as he made a beeline for his room at a brisk pace, the thunderous expression on his face sending scientists scrambling to get out of his way. He never thought much of his height before he met the so called fearsome Adagium, but the man has not let a day go by without reminding him of his shorter stature in some way, he was getting on his last damn nerve. 

Verstael had enough of the insufferable man’s teasing. As if it wasn’t enough that the man constantly tried to use him as an armrest whenever he stood close enough he dared to lift him up when he was struggling to reach one of the higher shelves for the container he required for the current experiment. He hummed triumphantly as he pulled the box he was looking for from the closet. Originally Verstael had intended on a plain pair of lifts but after hours of searching he stumbled onto a fetching pair of heeled boots that would provide the needed height; the fact that they looked appealing was merely a bonus that slightly outweighed the impracticality.

It was only logical that he change into more form fitting pants (he may not have cared much about fashion but he refused to be seen disorganized by wearing clothing that did not go together), giving himself a final once over in the mirror he decided he looked acceptable and walked back out at a much more leisurely pace towards the lab. Once he reached the lab he noticed Ardyn bothering one of his scientists, distracting them from their work on the current project and drinking wine of all things. IN. HIS. LAB. Incensed, he marched over sending scientists quickly spilling out of the room to escape his ire. 

“If you’ve nothing better to do than diverting my assistants attention from their work then go be bothersome elsewhere I’ll not have you leaving research that I’ve spent the past twenty years on, in ruins because of your boredom!” Verstael huffed feeling a headache coming on as he bemoaned the precious time that was already lost on this experiment with Ardyn sidetracking his feeble minded workers.

“Come now, Verstael…” Ardyn turned, some sarcastic platitude halfway out before he choked, his smirk falling from his lips, leaving them slightly open from where he’d been struckdumb mid sentence. His posture went rigid, wide eyes frantically roaming his figure as a flush rose on his face, wine glass falling from now slack fingers and shattering on the tile floor. 

“What’s the matter Ardyn, not used to us being on equal footing? And do clean up the mess you made would you?” Verstael nearly purred at the other’s sudden coughing fit ending in stunned silence as the other gaped, a smirk slowly overtaking his face seeing the man that usually had a never ending flow of words spilling forth struck dumb. That cemented his decision to continue wearing high heels regardless if his feet might be sore later - the blessed peace and quiet would be worth it.

He lifted a finger under the other man’s chin and closed his mouth for him just for the thrill of it, enjoying the way the other’s throat bobbed at the contact. He was thoroughly pleased at how dazed he left the other before moving around him to continue his work. Perhaps he should buy a few more pairs. He did catch himself in the habit of wearing nothing but his empire attire or plain clothes, and it’s not like he had a uniform code he had to follow. His lab coat would protect anything he wore. The decision made, he made a mental note to purchase clothing along with more heels in the future; it only made sense to wear clothing that actually went with the heels, right?

He turned around only to bump directly into Ardyn who was still staring at him. He frowned. He didn’t think it would bother the other man so much, they were just heels for astrals sake! His face was alarmingly red - was it a fever? That should be impossible with the rate the daemons healed him. 

“Is there a problem, Ardyn? You look flushed and you’re breathing heavily. Are you unwell?” Concern replacing the satisfaction he felt at having finally silenced the other, if only momentarily. He stepped closer and laid his hand on the other’s forehead to check his temperature. He was wholly unprepared for the pitiful noise that escaped the other. There was a beat of silence as they locked eyes where neither said a word before Verstael braved a look down to see the _other_ effect he had on the so called powerful and terrifying Adagium, concern turning to shock before bleeding into smug satisfaction as he looked back up seeing the other swallow thickly as they once more locked eyes, his smile turning positively evil.

“Oh? How curious, do you perhaps enjoy the change in my wardrobe?” he crooned, more of a statement than an actual question, he could visibly see how much he was affecting the other and absolutely reveled in it. This wasn’t at all what he had intended when he decided to put on heels but he’d being lying if he said he didn’t utterly delight in the way it turned out. He stepped further into Ardyn’s personal space pressing firmly against his body, crowding him against the now vacant desk.

“Perhaps this is something that needs further exploration, after all this is something that requires…” He leans further into Ardyn’s space to whisper in his ear, “my complete, thorough, and undivided attention…” 

He took a step back to fully examine the other, pleased with the state he left Ardyn in before taking his leave and plot his next move, he had a much more interesting experiment to tend to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me: hey i need help describing Ardyn being wrecked
> 
> friend: He was shocked, stunned even, by the sight of the perfect male specimen that stood before him. For he was like a prime cut of filet mignon, and Ardyn was hungry for a piece.
> 
> me: snorted so hard I got a nosebleed.


End file.
